


Doki Doki Phineas & Ferb

by IsonicfanI



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsonicfanI/pseuds/IsonicfanI
Summary: Everyone is talking about Doki Doki Literature Club. This game is a phenomenon. So much so that it's even the basis for Phineas and Ferbs's big idea of the day and Doof's newest plan.





	Doki Doki Phineas & Ferb

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know how Monika wants to get out of the game? I think I've found the right guys for the job.
> 
> And yes, Phineas and Ferb got the good ending.

It was just another regular day of summer, which was about to become a regular-by-Phineas-and-Ferb-standards day of summer.

Phineas and Ferb were sitting next to the tree, this time with their laptop. They had just reached the end of a visual novel. And not just any visual novel, but a meta-horror one. Fortunately, all the horror elements were over. On the screen, one could see Sayori, one of the girls, thanking the player character (named PF) for having made everyone happy.

Phineas: "Well, this was unique"

Ferb nodded.

Phineas: "Still, it's pretty sad we had to delete Monika. She just wanted to see the real world"

Ferb blinked.

Phineas: "Yeah, I know, it was a pretty far-fetched goal, but it would've been cool if she had managed to do it" he waited for a few seconds. "Hey, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today"

Meanwhile, in Candace's room:

Candace was talking on the phone with Stacey. "Yeah, I know. If I had those kinds of powers, I'd sure delete the whole universe so that Jeremy and I would be together forev-"

However, she was interrupted by noise coming from outside.

Candace: "I'll call you later, Stacey"

She hung up and then opened the window. "Phineas! Ferb! What are you up to now?"

Phineas: "Do you remember that time when we entered a video game, but the final boss escaped into the real world?"

Candace: "Yeah, so?"

Phineas: "Ferb and I figured out how that happened. Now we're building a virtual materialiser"

Candace: "Why?"

Phineas: "To make Monika's dream come true"

Candace: "What?! Let me get this straight: you think that bringing a crazy anime girl with world-altering powers into our world is a good idea?"

Phineas: "Those aren't world-altering powers. She changes things by editing the game's code. If we bring her into the real world, she won't be able to change anything because there's no code to edit"

Candace: "Makes sense. But I'm busting you anyway"

With that, Candace got out of her room and left the house to find Linda.

Phineas: "Hey, where's Perry?"

* _Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, Perry!_ *

Perry had already reached his lair. Major Monogram was talking to Carl.

Monogram: "Come on, Carl, it's a game about writing poems to impress cute anime girls. How scary could it be?"

Carl: "Play it and you'll find out"

Monogram: "Oh, Agent P, I didn't see you there. Doofenshmirtz has been taking Python programming lessons lately. It might not sound so weird, but this is Doofenshmirtz we're talking about, so he must be planning to program something evil. Go there and stop him"

Perry saluted Major Monogram and left.

Meanwhile, back at the Flynn-Fletcher house:

Isabella walked into the back yard. "Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin'?

Phineas: "Long version or short version?"

Isabella: "Your choice"

Phineas: "We're bringing video game characters into the real world"

Isabella: "Let me guess: you played  _Doki Doki Literature Club_ "

Phineas: "Yes. Yes, we did"

Hearing that, Buford, who was just in front of the house, hurried into the back yard. "You're bringing my waifu to laifu? Is it 2029 already?"

Phineas: "It may not be 2029 yet, but being two bored kids on vacation really helps with technological advancement"

Isabella: "Umm...your waifu?"

Buford: "What? I didn't say anything! You can't prove that I did!"

Baljeet walked after Buford. "But yesterday you were talking about-"

Buford covered his mouth.

Just then, Phineas had finished driving the last screw into the machine. "And it's done"

Phineas took a memory stick and inserted it into the machine's USB port. It read the memory stick and the small display showed Monika's character file. He was about to press the button. "Now it's time to-"

Buford stopped him. "Whoa, hold on a second. Just Monika?"

Phineas: "Just Monika"

Buford: "Why?"

Phineas: "She's the one who wants to go to the real world. Not to mention she's the only character who knows about the real world"

Buford: "But wouldn't she feel alone without her friends? You know, someone to break up the fights, someone to make cupcakes and someone to...uhh...do whatever Yuri's supposed to do"

Phineas: "Hmm...I guess you're right. We'll be right back"

He took the memory stick, then went to the computer with Ferb.

Isabella turned to Buford. "So, this had nothing to do with the fact that Monika wasn't your waifu, right?"

Buford: "What? Of course it didn't. I don't have a waifu"

Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz's building:

_*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated*_

Doofenshmirtz was at the computer, typing. "Ah, yes, it's almost done"

Perry kicked down the door.

Doofenshmirtz: "Perry the Platypus!"

He pressed a button on the keyboard, which caused a box-like container to fall on top of Perry. The inside of the box looked like a classroom with two windows.

Doofenshmirtz: "So, what do you think of my new trap? You have three chances to guess where I got the idea"

Perry growled.

Doofenshmirtz: "Correct!  _Doki Doki Literature Club_! I initially wanted to make a trap that would tie you up with rope, but then I remembered the  _no bulli_  rule. I guess you're wondering what I'm planning, right?"

Perry nodded.

Doofenshmirtz: "Well, with the recent popularity of DDLC, I decided to make my own mod for the game. But not any mod. This is a mod that will turn Monika into my obedient slave. I'm going to release the mod online and when people will download it, Monika will tell them to make me the ruler of the Tri-State Area!"

Perry looked at him in confusion.

Doofenshmirtz: "What? Do you have any idea how many players carry Monika's character file around on a memory stick just because she asked them to? When best girl tells you to do something, you do it"

Perry rolled his eyes.

Doofenshmirtz: "Yeah, Monika is best girl! She's the villain, like me" he walked over to the computer. "Now, Perry the Platypus, say hello to the greatest  _Doki Doki Literature Club_ mod ever made: the Just Doofenshmirtz-inator!" he clicked  _Compile_. "And now we just have to wait until it's done compiling. This might take a while, I have a really old computer. Hey, would you like some tea and cupcakes while we wait?"

Back to Phineas and Ferb:

Phineas: "Okay, everyone!"

Irwin: "That's not your catchphrase"

Phineas: "We copied all the chr files on the memory stick. Ferb looked around the game's files and managed to find the protagonist's data as well"

Buford: "You're bringing that idiot here too?"

Isabella: "We need someone to cringe at, don't we?"

Phineas inserted the memory stick, pressed the button and...

*ZAP!*

Everyone was there.

Monika looked around for a few seconds. "Huh? What happened? Where are we?"

Phineas: "In our back yard"

Monika: "Okay, and this back yard is..."

Phineas: "In the real world. Outside of the game"

Monika's eyes lit up. "Real world? Are you serious? Don't play with my feelings"

Natsuki: "So Monika wasn't crazy after all. Well, not that crazy"

Protagonist: "Could anyone explain what's going on here?"

Phineas: "You're all characters from a visual novel. Ferb and I built a device that brought you into our world"

Sayori: "Aren't you a little young to play  _Doki Doki Literature Club_?"

Phineas: "Yes. Yes, we are"

Sayori: "Oh. Okay"

Natsuki: "Ugh! Seriously, Sayori? A bunch of kids pulled a reverse  _Sword Art Online_  on us and that's your only question?"

Sayori: "Yeah"

Phineas turned to the protagonist. "Umm...by the way, what's your name?"

Protagonist: "It's Taro. Taro Yamada"

Phineas: "I guess I should've expected that"

Monika: "Okay everyone! It's time to..." she paused for a few seconds, then turned to Phineas. "What do regular people do?"

Phineas: "How should we know?"

Monika: "Umm...you're regular people"

Phineas: "We built a device that brought you here"

Taro: "He's got a point"

Sayori: "I know! Let's celebrate our first day in the real world! You know what that means, right?"

Natsuki: "Cupcakes?"

Sayori: "Cupcakes"

Yuri: "I'm going to make tea"

Buford: "Hey, Natsuki, can I help you with the cupcakes?" he paused for a second, then realised that seemed unusually nice of him. "B-but not because I like you or anything! I just like baking. Manly baking"

Natsuki: "Okay, sure. But not because I want you in particular to help me or anything! It's just that I'll have to make a lot of cupcakes for a lot of people, so I need to get any help I can get"

The two headed to the kitchen.

Monika: "So...Bufsuki?"

Phineas: "Probably not. It doesn't look like she lifts"

Monika: "No, not the meme, the..." she tilted her head towards the kitchen a few times "... _other thing_ "

Phineas: "Huh?"

Monika: "You know, Buford and Natsuki"

Phineas: "Yeah, they're making cupcakes. What's with that?"

Monika sighed.

Isabella: "Welcome to my world. Pun entirely intended"

Phineas: "How did you know his name?"

Monika: "The game is really popular. A lot of people downloaded it. That means I've been on all their computers"

Phineas: "Really? Did you see those pictures of Perry?"

Monika: "Oh, yes, he's so adorable"

Just then, she remembered something. "Hey, I have to go take care of something. I'll be right back"

Back to Perry and Doofenshmirtz:

Doofenshmirtz: "Almost ready...come on! I don't have all day!"

A voice came from where the door used to be. "Oh, there you are, Perry"

Doofenshmirtz looked in the direction of the voice. "Monika the Club President!" he thought for a second. "Wait, what? How did this happen? Does this have anything to do with my Just Doofenshmirtz-inator?"

Monika: "Long story. So, a mod that's going to make you the ruler of the Tri-State Area? Well, that's a first"

Doofenshmirtz: "Did you come to help me or something?"

Monika: "Not really. More like stop you"

Doofenshmirtz: "You can't. This inator is a mod. It doesn't have a self-destruct bu-" he then remembered what Monika was an expert at and got in front of the computer's keyboard. "No! Don't even think about it!"

Monika looked around. "There it is!" she walked over to a lever and pulled it.

The lever caused the trap to lift off of Perry, who jumped towards Doofenshmirtz and kicked him in the face.

Monika: "Why did you even add this?"

Doofenshmirtz: "It was the closest thing to a self-destruct button I could add to the trap"

Monika then remembered whom she was dealing with. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense"

With Doofenshmirtz out of the way, Monika walked over to the computer and pressed the delete button. "Boop! Deleted"

Doofenshmirtz: "Well, at least nothing blew up in my face this time"

Perry took Monika to his glider. Meanwhile, the computer, being old as it was and overloaded with tasks from the compiling process, began to make weird noises.

Doofenshmirtz: "Oh, no"

Perry and Monika flew away from the building as the computer blew up.

Doofenshmirtz: "Curse you, Perry the Platypus and Monika the Club President!"

* _Agent P!_ *

Monika: "So, Agent P, am I right?"

Perry nodded.

Monika: "Don't worry, I've been on Carl's computer. I know the rules of the OWCA. Your secret's safe with me. By the way, you guys need a new acronym"

Meanwhile:

Candace was dragging Linda with her. "I'm telling you, Phineas and Ferb are bringing video game characters into our world!"

Linda: "Haven't you said this before?"

Candace: "No, that time they put me in a game"

Linda: "Sure..."

Monika returned to Phineas and Ferb's back yard with Perry, who had taken off his hat. "Hey, there. I found Perry"

Phineas: "Oh, there you are, Perry"

Candace and Linda reached the back yard.

Candace: "See?"

Linda noticed the new faces. She figured out they were about Candace's age. "Hello there. Are you friends with Candace?"

Monika: "Actually, we came to see Phineas and Ferb"

Linda: "Oh" and then she figured something out. Four attractive high school girls were here to see her sons. " _Oh._ So my boys must be lucky then"

Monika blushed. "Wh-what? No, it's nothing like that!"

Linda: "Oh, sorry then. You must be new around here. Have you moved recently?"

Monika: "It's kind of a long story, but you could say that"

Candace: "Yeah, they moved here from the game Phineas and Ferb were playing"

Linda: "Candace, don't scare the new neighbours on their first day here"

Taro: "Don't worry, she already has"

Linda: "I'm going to the kitchen to make some snacks"

Natsuki: "I took care of that"

Buford: " _We_ took care of that"

Natsuki: "Umm, no, you only helped me"

Buford: "You're the one who helped me"

Natsuki: "What on Earth is  _manly baking_  anyway?"

Buford: "Baking for men"

Natsuki: "And where's this man you speak of?"

Buford: "Now that I think about it, there were two men baking those cupcakes"

Taro: "Yeah, they're perfect for each other"

Candace: "But...but...but..."

Yuri: "Maybe you should take a break from this for a while. Aah, sorry, I've said too much!"

Candace: "What's up with her?"

Ferb: "Yuri doesn't talk much"

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like that's it.
> 
> Yeah, I didn't have a lot of interesting ideas for the story. The main thing was that Phineas and Ferb built a device to get the characters out of the game, but not much else. I tried to make this play out like a reguler Phineas and Ferb episode. Obviously, I had to leave out a few things because, well, I'm not an expert story writer.
> 
> Also, why is Buford a Natsuki fanboy, you ask? Of all Phineas and Ferb characters, who would be a better Natsuki fanboy than him? Yeah, the Bufsuki thing, which is just one letter short of the famous meme, is just a bonus.


End file.
